Desahogo
by Sakhory
Summary: Ya estaban rotos en mil pedazos, pero aún así, no querían romperse más. Por eso caían en ese acto tan cobarde, el de aprovecharse de su amistad, para poder, aunque sea, olvidar un momento sus problemas. Drabble. 2P!Finlandia/2P!Noruega. Leves 2P!Noruega/2P!Dinamarca y 2P!Suecia/2P!Finlandia.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco éstos personajes.

Advertencias: Yaoi, corazones rotos, Lemmon implícito.

* * *

Ninguno estaba demasiado seguro de cómo empezó todo. No sabían cómo empezó su amistad, y cómo pasó de ser simple amistad a terminar con ambos desnudos sobre un sofá.

Todo empezó una de sus tantas tardes en la casa de Noruega. Una conversación normal, entre dos amigos, que comenzó a adentrarse en un terreno peligroso y sensible para esas dos naciones nórdicas: El amor.

No estaban enamorados entre ellos. No, el corazón de Noruega era exclusivamente de Dinamarca. Pero el noruego no quería una relación con el danés, por temor a lastimarlo. Finlandia quería a Suecia. Pero no confiaba en él. No confiaba lo suficiente para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Entre una cosa y otra, entre bromas, lamentos, comentarios subidos de tono, alguna que otra rebanada de pizza, y bastante alcohol, los dos amigos estaban con los rostros prácticamente a unos centímetros de distancia. El noruego se encontraba sentando prácticamente encima del finlandés. El más bajo sentía como el escandinavo delineaba el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello. Acercó un poco el rostro al de su amigo.

—Está mal—dijo Noruega, desviando levemente su mirada. Todo lo que hacía le parecía mal. A Finlandia le molestaba que su mejor amigo tuviera esa actitud. Odiaba cuándo la gente se menospreciaba y no aceptaba quiénes eran en realidad.

Preso de furia, capturó la boca del escandinavo. Noruega respondió con el mismo sentimiento. Se sentían mal. La boca del otro era un consuelo para ambos. No era besarse con aquellas personas que les habían robado el corazón y los hacían maldecir a la vida cada día que pasaba. Tampoco era como besarse con un completo extraño. Había un lazo entre ellos. Que, si bien no era el mismo que compartían con los otros nórdicos, era demasiado fuerte.

Finlandia hundió los dedos en los suaves cabellos rubios oscuros del noruego. Éste mordisqueaba los labios del más bajo con ansias. No se alarmó demasiado por lo que hacía con su amigo. No era extraño para él. Lo que le parecía extraño era una pequeña sensación agradable. No se podría comparar a Dinamarca, pero se le acercaba bastante. Paseó sus manos bajo la camisa del finlandés. Finlandia lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras jugueteaba más con la lengua de su amigo.

Y, que sus dioses los perdonaran, pero se sentía increíblemente bien. Olvidaban un poco ese dolor y pesadez que los torturaba cada día. Lograban soltarse. Aunque Finlandia no quisiera aceptarlo, tal vez eso sí estaba mal, como había dicho Noruega. ¿Pero acaso importaba? ¿Acaso tenían que preocuparse por intentar afrontar eso apoyándose mutuamente? Pero no era la forma correcta. Debían vencer sus miedos internos. El miedo a arriesgarse y perder. Intentar hacer las cosas, a pesar de los riesgos. El riesgo de dañar a alguien o de ser lastimado. No querían sufrir. Sí, era cobarde elegir el camino fácil. Algún día se arriesgarían, pero por el momento, ¿quién puede arruinar el momento de dos personas destrozadas qué solo quieren empezar a reconstruirse a sí mismas pedazo a pedazo? No se daban cuenta que ya estaban sufriendo.

Los besos se hicieron más fogosos. Pasaron a otras partes del cuerpo. Las prendas de ropa fueron desapareciendo.

Antes de que alguno se diera cuenta, el noruego ya estaba ahogando gemidos, mientras Finlandia lo embestía, con la mente demasiado lejos de allí. Sí, gemían, pero para aquellos que jamás los escucharían.

No era una muestra de amor. Era un simple acto para sentirse unidos a alguien. Sin miedo a que aquella persona pudiera hacerles daño alguno.

Sólo se podían lastimar a uno mismo en esos momentos. Lo estaban haciendo. Pero la sensación, la pequeña esperanza que los sacaba de un oscuro túnel de miedos y decepciones, lo hacían seguir adelante.

Y cuando ambos yacen en aquel sillón, agotados, juntos, agradecen aquella amistad que forjaron a lo largo de los años. Pensaban que se apoyarían siempre. Lo hicieron. No del modo que esperaban, pero era un apoyo mutuo para enfrentar eso.

Lo peor era que creyeron que sería la primera y última vez. Pero no, fue la primera de muchas. Y no sabían cuándo sería la última. Por el momento, preferían ese consuelo a nada. Algún día se atreverían a correr los riesgos. Pero por el momento, intentarían escapar un poco de su realidad, con actos más cobardes que alguien huyendo de Inglaterra y su comida.

.

Sí, es raro. ¡Perdón si fue confuso! Pero… argh, me inspiré. Los nórdicos son un vicio. Los 2P! son un vicio. Súmalos, y… he aquí yo , escribiendo un drama medio fail.


End file.
